


only fools rush in

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Series: maybe i just wanna be yours [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Drabbles, F/F, Human AU, Jaspidot Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>but i can't help falling in love with you.</i><br/>A series of drabbles for the Jaspidot Bomb! Except when marked, they're all in my human au.<br/>-discontinued-</p>
            </blockquote>





	only fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this line spacing! I don't know what's going on. You can read it [here](http://roses-and-cinnamon.tumblr.com/post/129601762427/college-au-ficlet) on my tumblr.
> 
> Also, as of July 2017, I'm repurposing this idea to fit into [my sweetest downfall](archiveofourown.org/works/6618991/chapters/15145414) so if you're reading, you may see it again!

Peri comes in with a look on her face that Jasper is wary of.  
"Peri?"  
She smiles at her, warmth flooding into her expression, and it makes her relax. Peri comes to sit with her, kisses serving as part of their hello.  
"How are you?"  
Jasper places one last kiss on her cheek,  finding her hand as they settle against each other.  
"I'm alright- I'll tell you later. What about you?"  
"Better now that you're here."  
She can't believe that Peri still blushes when she flirts with her, but then again after so long some couples don't flirt at all. She doesn't like the thought of that.  
"Well that's. That's good."  
Jasper laughs, playing with her hand.  
"Okay, what's going on? Something happen?"  
Peri sighs, resting her head in the crook of her shoulder.  
"Give me a little bit, I'm just surprised."  
"Peri..."  
It's unsaid, but Jasper doesn't like it when Peri doesn't talk about what bothers her, and she knows it.  
"I promise, Jasp. It's nothing huge."  
"I'm holding you to that."  
-  
After dinner, sitting in Jasper's shirt with her hair loose, Peri sets her head down on the table.  
"I helped someone out today while we were with our professor, and he told me I would be a good teacher and then our professor agreed with him and asked if I was planning on going that direction. I'm so confused! Who would think I would be a good teacher?"  
Jasper has to bite her cheek.  
"Why do you think you wouldn't be good at it?"  
Jasper smiles to herself as Peri talks. They both know the answer, but Peri is stubborn enough to have to talk herself into it.  
"You know what my patience is like, and I don't like people who won't listen or think they know more than me. And I don't know what I would focus on, plus I am so tired of sitting through classes, and I'd need more to get a teaching certificate. There's no way I'm teaching high school or below."  
Jasper sits down beside her, hand on her back.  
"Peri. Tell me again, who was the only person to ever sit down and figure out how I learned? Who made copies of notes in a font I could read? Who freaks out when someone is ten minutes late, but spent hours with me figuring basic concepts out?"  
"Jasper..."  
"And I'm pretty damn sure you talked to our teachers, because one day you loved that one math teacher, and the next day you refused to even listen to him."  
Peri sighs into her sleeve.  
"That's different."  
"It's not. Come on, you're so passionate and you know how to make people learn."  
"I suppose. Well, yeah. It'd be cool to help students who have the same interests, and if I taught I could get a job anywhere. We'd be fine."  
She sits up, and looks at Jasper.  
She's smiling at her, patient and loving, and Peri knows that she's known all along.  
"I should do it, huh?"  
"If it's what you want."  
Peri grumbles as she kisses her.


End file.
